elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Uralte Schriften der Dwemer, Band I-A
| Originaltitel = Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer I-A | Vorherig = | Folgend = Uralte Schriften der Dwemer, Band I-B }} ist ein Buch in . Fundort *?, Steinfälle Inhalt Jalemmil stand in ihrem Garten und las den Brief, den ihr der Diener gebracht hatte. Der Rosenstrauß fiel ihr aus der Hand. Einen Moment lang war es, als hätten die Vögel zu singen aufgehört und eine dunkle Wolke den Himmel verdeckt. Ihre sorgsam angelegte Zuflucht schien mit Dunkelheit durchflutet zu werden. „Wir haben Euren Sohn“, stand in der Nachricht. „Wir werden in Kürze bezüglich des Lösegelds Kontakt mit Euch aufnehmen.“ Zarek hatte es also doch nicht bis Akgun geschafft. Eine Gruppe Banditen, vermutlich Orks oder die verfluchten Dunmer, mussten seine gut ausgestattete Kutsche gesehen und ihren Sohn gefangengenommen haben. Jalemmil musste sich an einem Pfosten abstützen. Sie fragte sich, ob ihr Junge wohl verletzt wurde. Er war doch nur ein Student und niemand, die sich gegen bewaffnete Männer zur Wehr setzen könnte. Hatten sie ihn vielleicht geschlagen? Die Vorstellung war mehr, als das Herz einer Mutter ertragen konnte. „Sagt bloß, sie haben ihre Lösegeldforderung so schnell geschickt“, rief eine bekannte Stimme, und das dazugehörige bekannte Gesicht blickte durch die Hecke. Es war Zarek. Jalemmil eilte zu ihrem Sohn und umarmte ihn; Tränen flossen ihr Gesicht hinab. „Was ist geschehen?“, rief sie. „Ich dachte, man hätte dich entführt.“ „Das hat man auch“, sagte Zarek. „Drei gewaltige Nord griffen meinen Wagen auf dem Frimvornpass an. Brüder, so erfuhr ich später, mit den Namen Mathais, Ulin und Koorg. Du hättest die Männer sehen sollen, Mutter. Keiner von ihnen würde ohne erhebliche Mühe durch unsere Vordertür passen.“ „Was ist geschehen?“, fragte Jalemmil erneut. „Hat man dich gerettet?“ „Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, darauf zu warten, aber ich wusste, dass sie eine Lösegeldforderung schicken würden und wusste, dass dich dies schrecklich in Sorge versetzen würde. Also dachte ich daran, was mein Mentor in Akgun mich gelehrt hat: ruhig bleiben, die Umgebung beobachten und nach einer Schwäche des Gegners Ausschau halten“, sagte Zarek grinsend. „Es dauerte eine Weile, denn diese Burschen waren wahre Monster. Und dann, als ich sie voreinander prahlen hörte, wurde mir plötzlich klar, dass die Eitelkeit ihre Schwäche war.“ „Was hast du getan?“ „Sie hatten mich in ihrem Lager in den Wäldern unweit Cael angekettet, auf einer Anhöhe, von der man einen breiten Fluss sehen konnte. Ich hörte, wie einer von ihnen, Koorg, den anderen erzählte, dass es wohl knapp eine Stunde dauern würde, den Fluss zu durchschwimmen. Die anderen stimmten ihm zu, als ich das Wort ergriff.“ „Ich könnte den Fluss in dreißig Minuten durch diesen Fluss schwimmen. Und wieder zurück.“, sagte ich. „Unmöglich“, erwiderte Koorg. „Ich kann schneller schwimmen als ein halbwüchsiger Welpe wie Ihr.“ „Also einigten wir uns darauf, von der Klippe zu springen und zur Insel in der Mitte des Flusses und wieder zurück zu schwimmen. Als wir uns auf den Felsen stellten, begann Koorg, mich über die Feinheiten des Schwimmens zu belehren: Das Wichtigste seien gleichmäßige Bewegungen der Arme und Beine. Nur so könne man die höchste Geschwindigkeit erreichen. Entscheidend sei außerdem, dass man erst nach jedem dritten oder vierten Zug Luft holt, um nicht unnötig langsam zu werden. Man sollte aber selbstverständlich auch nicht weniger atmen, damit einem nicht die Puste ausgeht. Ich nickte und stimmte ihm in allen Punkten zu. Dann sprangen wir von der Klippe. Ich schaffte es zur Insel und wieder zurück in ein wenig über einer Stunde, aber Koorg kehrte nie zurück. Er hatte sich an den Felsen vor der Klippe den Schädel zerschmettert. Mir waren die verräterischen Wellenformen, die auf Felsen im Wasser hinwiesen, sofort aufgefallen. Deshalb bin ich ein Stück weiter rechts gesprungen.“ „Und dann bist du zu den anderen zurückgekehrt?“, fragte Jalemmil verblüfft. „War das denn nicht der Zeitpunkt, an dem du entkommen bist?“ „Das schien mir zu riskant“, erwiderte Zarek. „Sie hätten mich leicht wieder einfangen können und ich war nicht versessen darauf, für Koorgs Verschwinden die Schuld zu bekommen. Ich sagte, ich wüsste nicht, was mit ihm passiert sei. Nach einiger Suche waren beide dann der Meinung, dass er das Wettschwimmen vermutlich vergessen habe und wohl ans Ufer geschwommen sei, um jagen zu gehen. Sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, dass ich etwas mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun haben könnte, da ich während der ganzen Zeit gut sichtbar gewesen war. Die beiden Brüder begannen damit, ein Lager an der Felsenklippe zu errichten, um mir die Flucht unmöglich zu machen. Einer der Brüder, Mathais, begann, über die Art des Bodens und die sanfte Steigung des Felsens in der Bucht unter uns zu sinnieren. Er meinte, der Ort eigne sich ideal für ein Wettrennen. Ich gab völlige Unwissenheit über diesen Sport vor und er begann, mir enthusiastisch die richtigen Techniken für ein Rennen zu erklären. Er schnitt lächerliche Grimassen, als er mir zeigte, wie man durch die Nase ein- und durch den Mund ausatmen müsse. Er zeigte mir außerdem, wie man die Knie beim Aufwärtslaufen im richtigen Winkel anzuziehen habe und betonte, wie wichtig die richtige Fußstellung sei. Am wichtigsten, meinte er, sei, dass der Läufer einen aggressiven, aber nicht zu anstrengenden Laufstil wähle, nur so könne man das Rennen gewinnen. Es spräche nichts dagegen, während des Rennens zurückzuliegen, solange man seine Kraftreserven für den Schlussspurt aufspare. Ich war ein gelehriger Schüler und Mathais meinte, dass wir vor Einbruch der Nacht ein kleines Wettrennen am Rande der Bucht machen sollten. Ulin trug uns auf, auf unserem Rückweg Feuerholz mitzubringen. Wir starteten auf dem Weg, der die Klippe säumte. Ich folgte seinem Rat bei Atem, Laufstil und Fußstellung, aber ich rannte von Anfang an mit voller Kraft. Trotz seiner längeren Beine lag ich ein paar Schritte vor ihm, als wir um die erste Ecke bogen. Da seine Augen auf meinen Rücken gerichtet waren, konnte Mathais nicht die Ranke im Felsen sehen, über die ich sprang. Er stürzte und fiel von der Klippe, noch bevor er schreien konnte. Ich wartete einige Minuten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, und kehrte dann zu Ulin ins Lager zurück.“ en:Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer I-A fr:Antiques parchemins des Dwemers, vol. 1-A Kategorie:Online: Bücher Kategorie:Online: Unvollständig Kategorie:Online: Kein Bild vorhanden